Modern technology has enabled a vast increase in the ability to communicate remotely, as by landline and mobile telephone, and Internet enabled services such as email and VOIP. However, all of these are essentially based on written or verbal communication. The present invention arose from a desire to utilise technology to bring people together in a more intimate way. When partners are geographically separated, they have an emotional need not only to communicate by voice or script, but also by continuing some feeling of physical proximity and intimacy.
The present invention addresses this need.